Luna the Dragon
Luna is a brown Dragoness, and one of the founders of the S.A.F.T Squad, alongside Dennis, Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Augie Dingo and Maralyn Koopa. She is the second in-command of the team. Appearance Luna has brown scales with light brown horns, belly scales and wings. She also seems to have a kind of dark brown hairstyle. Her tail tip is the same color is the same color as her "hair". In 2017, Luna's design had a few changes: She now wears necklace with a light green gem on it, as a source of her powers. Her wings are now light green, and she also has a light green patch on her back. In her rage form, Luna's sclera turn light green (like when she's using her telepathic powers), her wings and belly scales become darker-colored, her hair spikes up a bit, her feet gain dark brown markings, she gets dark tips on her horns, hair and tail. and her claws turn black. She also acts more aggressive, and will attack any evil doers. But don't worry, she'll never harm any innocent people. Personality She is spunky, outgoing, and the most stubborn, but she’s also friendly too. However, when someone threatens her friends, Luna can turn into her Rage form to take the enemy down. She is Dennis’s best friend. Other Info *Relationship: Flame the Dragon (her love interest, from Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Species: Dragon *Age: 16 *Friends: Justin Puppy, Dennis, Blacky, Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Augie Dingo, Maralyn Koopa, Simon the Puppy, Spyro the Dragon (classic version only), Sparx the Dragonfly, Flame the Dragon (her love interest), Bugsly Kitten, Rufus Barkley, Rayman, Bubsy Bobcat, Max Goof, Dotty Dog, PJ Pete, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Butter Otter. Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck (sometimes), Pinch Raccoon, the Lollipop Dragon, Glider the Blue Dragon, Cuddles the Yellow Dragon, Blue Eyes the Pink Dragon, Montgomery Moose, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, Bingo Beaver, Cassie the Dragon, Ord, Zak & Wheezy, Yoyo (Simsala Grimm), Doc Croc, Rhonda the Melmacian, and Sigmund the Wolf. *Enemies: Howard the GFTC Wolf, Malefor, Ripto, the E.V.I.L Troop, Cracky, Blackfrost (her evil stepsister), Gnasty Gnorc, the Cogs, Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon, Gordon Shumway (sometimes), Flick Duck (sometimes), Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbear, Dark Rayman/Raymesis Jr., the Antitoons, Captain Crocodile (Disney's Robin Hood), and other villains. *Hometown: Toontown Central *Birthplace: The Artisans Homeworld (from Spyro 1) *Favorite Shows: Tabaluga, Dragon Tales, Danny Phantom, Dungeons and Dragons (TV series), American Dragon Jake Long, and Jackie Chan Adventures. *Least Favorite Shows: Breadwinners, Pickle and Peanut, and Teen Titans Go! *Favorite Food: Pizza, and Steaks *Favorite Drink: Mountain Dew *Favorite Song: Rebel Yell by Billy Idol Voices *Normal Voice Actor: Tara Strong *Gender-Bent Voice Actor: David Kaufman (This is only for Luna's gender-bent counterpart, Muraco.) Powers/Abilites Luna happens to have psychic powers, and can levitate objects, people, and other creatures. She can even levitate herself, despite the fact that she has wings. She can pick up objects with her powers and even throw them away or at her enemies. Although she can sing well, she also has the power to sing/roar powerfully at her enemies. When Luna sings/growls, she emits deadly sound waves and shock waves at her opponents, hurting and blowing them away just like Bolt's Super Bark and Danny Phantom's Ghostly Wail. Luna is also a shapeshifter, and can switch through different forms (Dragondefault, Lion, Puppy, Rage, Kangaroo, and Cat). Her main love interest is Flame (from the Spyro game series). Gallery Here's some pictures of Luna. This includes her various animal forms, and her Rage form. Anthro Luna the Dragon.png|An anthromorphic version of Luna. Luna's Power.png|Luna using her psychic powers. Luna the Dragon(cat form).png|Luna's cat form. Luna the Dragon as a PAW Patrol Pup.png|Luna as a PAW Patrol-style Pup. Dennis, Maralyn and Luna as the CyberSquad.png|Luna, Dennis and Maralyn dressed as the CyberSquad (from Cyberchase) Luna the Dragon as Storm.png|Luna dressed as Storm from X-Men. Gender Bent Luna the Dragon.png|Luna's gender-bent version. Luna as a Bubble Dragon.png|Luna as a Bubble Dragon. Luna's Rage Form.png|Luna's Rage Form. Luna as a Rayperson.png|Luna as a limbless Rayperson. Luna the Dragon.png|Luna's older appearance before her redesign in 2017. Bugsly and friends as the Loud Children.png|Luna, along with some other toons, in J&D's animal recast of The Loud House. Trivia * Luna is an original character created by JustinandDennis. * She has an evil stepsister named Blackfrost. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Founders of the S.A.F.T Squad Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:J&D's Characters